gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Loren Lannister
Loren Lannister is the Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West, and Hand of the King. As head of House Lannister, Loren is one of the more powerful lords in Westeros, and is father to Damon Lannister, Thaddius Lannister, and Ashara Lannister. History Loren Lannister was born the second son of Lord Gerion Lannister and Lady Rhya Lannister (Formerly Lady Rhya Frey). His elder brother, Tyrius Lannister, was heir to Casterly Rock and from an early age Loren's feelings of inadequacy drove him to feverish performances in his lessons, both in swordplay and in lordly matters. Blood, however, is precious to the Lannisters, and despite their frequent bouts Loren and Tyrius were close, learning the ways of war and rule together until their father’s death. At the age of nine and ten Loren served as his brother’s right hand man until Tyrius’s death during the second Greyjoy rebellion. Where, while fighting alongside King Renly Baratheon at the battle of Pyke, Tyrius received an axe wound to the arm, bleeding out in a matter of minutes. Loren had urged his brother to take no part in the bloody conflict and was quick to place the blame for his brother's death upon the Baratheons who had called House Lannister to war. Soon after the conflict's end the new Lord of Casterly Rock wed Gwynesse Greyjoy, an ironborn woman of the house Greyjoy. Some whispered that the marriage was an act of spite, others said a calculating seize for power. Lord Loren himself proclaimed it to be an act of love, and the birth of his heir, Damon Lannister, soon afterwards seemed to validate those claims. King Harris Baratheon, although unhappy with the marriage, granted Lord Loren the title of Warden of the West, partially in hopes of culling a future uprising from Lannisters and Greyjoys alike, but also in recognition of Tyrius Lannister’s significant role in the war. Now, at the age of nine and fifty Loren Lannister is the Hand of the King and sits as Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West. His wife, Gwynesse Lannister, died years ago while giving birth to their third child, Ashara Lannister. Recent History First Era: Early on in the first era Loren sailed south to participate in the council at Bloodstone, a meeting held by Varyo Velaryon in order to gather support for Aerion Blackfyre's claim to the iron throne. While there he and the Velaryon hatched a plot in secret to overthrow the Baratheon King and place Loren's own son Damon Lannister on the throne. The Blackfyre, unaware of these plans, returned to Casterly Rock with Loren where he was quickly married in secret to Ashara Lannister. Soon afterwards Loren sent a raven to Damon Lannister ordering him to return to Casterly Rock. When he arrived, the heir of the Lannister House was quickly married to Aeslyn Targaryen despite Damon's reservations about the arrangement. With the two weddings completed and thousands of soldiers already on the march from Lannisport, Loren sent Damon to lead the Lanniser forces through the gates of King's Landing, leading him to believe, falsely, that it would be Aerion Blackfyre who was to sit the throne. With Harris and all his forces in the south, and an Estermont relative inside the keep, the sack was devastating, and the capital was soon under Lannister control. The Blackfyre was killed only a few moments after taking the throne, earning him the name "The Two Minute King", and Damon Lannister was placed on the iron seat in his stead despite his wishes to the contrary. Loren Lannister was made Hand of the King. Many bent the knee to the usurper, and during the battle of the Kingswood Harris Baratheon was slain by Damon Lannister, ending the first era. Second Era: After the fall of the late King Harris it was decided that Damon Lannister would go south in order to solidify relations with Dorne, who had not stirred during the conflict. Loren Lannister was to go to Casterly Rock. While there Loren retrieved the sword Widow's Wail, a valyrian steel blade passed down from father to son for generations, with the intent of giving it to Thaddius Lannister. However, on his return trip east he received news of his son's (alleged) death along the Kingsroad at the hands of sigiless archers, along with the news of Aeslyn Targaryen's trial. His son's death prompted a period of deep grief, resulting in the hanging of many sigiless men along the Gold Road. Upon his arrival at King's Landing Loren began a systematic witch hunt for anyone involved even slightly with his son's death and the trial of the queen. One of the men who he questioned was Laenor Velaryon, who lost both an eye and an ear before being sent north to the Wall. Others involved, including Varyo Velaryon, fled across the Narrow Sea rather than face the Hand's wrath. Eventually whispers reached the Red Keep claiming that Thaddius was not dead, but was instead disguised as a Reed in Winterfell and the lover of Jojen Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. Loren refused to hear such rumors and even went so far as to say "Better dead than this." The ancestral sword of House Lannister was later passed on to Damon Lannister as Loren believed Thaddius to either be dead or unworthy. Quotes "Loren Lannister spoke in tones icier than the north." - Damon Lannister "The heir to Casterly Rock had spent his entire life clamoring for his father's approval, but Loren had only ever offered criticism." - Damon Lannister Family Members Tyrius Lannister, brother (deceased) Jeyne Lannister, sister Gwynesse Lannister, wife (deceased) Damon Lannister, son Thaddius Lannister , son Ashara Lannister, daughter Category:Characters Category:Small council Category:Westerlands Category:Lord Paramount